


Expedition Erebor

by CATtheFearless



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: Set in our world’s 1940’s era before all our modern technology, this AU is about searching for something lost and then found again. No violence, explicit sex or language here, only talk about same sex couples.
Relationships: Fíli/Ori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Expedition Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mydaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydaline/gifts).

Ori sat looking out of the blurry windows of the book store while the rain cascaded off the roof and onto the sidewalk. Had it only been a year since he had returned from the expedition from finding the lost city of Erebor? It felt as if an eternity had passed and he was left forgotten. 

He could still recall with vivid detail the day he signed up for the adventure. His brothers, both geologists, had signed up to help Thorin Oakenshield, noted archaeologist, on his quest to find the lost city of Erebor. Both Dori and Nori had convinced Ori that since the expedition had need of a chronicler that he could leave his book store in the capable hands of their sister Viri and he could live out his fantasy of going with them. 

He sighed as his memories played out like a black and white movie in his mind. He had signed up and a few weeks later they were hiking into the wilderness in search of signs of the hidden city. They had many mishaps along the way, Thorin getting them lost notwithstanding, but they all survived and fulfilled the mission of the quest. Erebor was magnificent and Ori’s photographs had clearly shown all the glory of the lost city. After they returned, he had offered to write a book about their expedition but he was denied that chance by Thorin himself stating that is was his journey and he would write it himself. His nephew, Fili, had even brought by notice to cease and desist if Ori had any more thoughts about publishing anything about the expedition. It pained the young man to receive such dire warnings from someone he trusted and Ori couldn’t even look him in the eye. 

Ah Fili, the young golden child of the trip and so dearly missed by Ori. Ori knew that Fili had other obligations and couldn’t really talk to him and that didn’t make missing him any less bitter. Ori sometimes wondered if he had just made it all up, that Fili’s friendly gestures towards him had just been that, gestures and not real friendship or even affection. 

Just then the bell at the top of the door chimed and pulled Ori out of his reverie. Bilbo stood folding up his umbrella while Ori got to his feet and crossed to him. Bilbo was the senior curator at the museum that had funded the expedition and was in charge of the continued exploration of Erebor. He dropped his umbrella into the stand by the door and flicked a few stray droplets of water from his mackintosh and stamped his feet before he stepped off the rubber mat by the door. He approached Ori, hand extended.

“Some weather we’re having today!” Bilbo exclaimed as he reached for Ori’s hand. 

Ori gently shook Bilbo’s hand and nodded for them to be seated on the couch by the window where Ori had just been seated. Once seated Bilbo looked at Ori with purpose as he patted his pockets in search of something. 

“i don’t know if you heard but the Erebor exhibit at the museum is about to open.” Bilbo said as he drew an envelope from his pocket. He handed the envelope to Ori. His name was written with fine calligraphy and had the seal of the museum prominently embossed on it. He turned it over and noticed the wax seal on the back of the envelope.

“That’s the official invitation to the opening and I’m hand delivering as many of them to the expedition members as I possibly can.” Bilbo nodded to the envelope. Ori looked wide eyed up at Bilbo.

“No, I mean, I hadn’t heard anything about the exhibit. I’ve been trying to keep away from all that after Thorin declared himself the only expert and owner of the expedition.” Ori said quietly as he shook his head.

Bilbo let out a pent up breath and huffed. “A whole lot of hubris on his part!” Bilbo was frowning as he looked straight at Ori. “He isn’t the owner of the expedition, the Museum is!” Bilbo exclaimed. “He was the leader, sure, but he was in no way owner of anything connected to the expedition. He had years of study and research on it but that’s it!” Bilbo patted Ori’s hand. “He can be a bit of a bully and tries to overreach on things he shouldn’t.” He cleared his throat and looked a bit uncomfortable. “I hear he had his lawyer even draw up letters stating nothing could be said about it in an official capacity other than him.” He looked up at Ori again and saw the truth in his eyes.

“Yes, well, Fili issued a letter to me saying something like that.” Ori sniffed and Bilbo looked at his friend. 

“My dearest Ori. I can only imagine how much that must have hurt.” He reached over and rubbed Ori’s shoulder. “I know what you two meant to each other. Thorin basically forbade Fili from any further contact with you. He was afraid you would use your connections with Thorin’s family to push your own book deal.” Bilbo shook his head as Ori stared in disbelief.

“You mean, none of that should have happened?” Ori sputtered as Bilbo looked at him sympathetically. 

“No, not one bit. I know Fili was very frustrated with Thorin’s demands and even left on a follow up expedition as soon as Thorin pushed those letters out! No one has seen Fili in several months now with his working at Erebor and he might not even return for the exhibit even though it features some of his more recent work on Erebor.”

Ori sat in stunned silence, letting all of it sink in. Fili hadn’t been avoiding him because of Thorin, he left angry because Thorin had dictated that Fili couldn’t see him!! His heart skipped a beat at the possibilities, if only he could just find Fili again!

Bilbo cleared his throat pulling Ori back to the present. Bilbo looked at Ori and could see his friend struggling with all this news. “I have other news for you too. The museum is now in the position of offering to publish your photos from the expedition in a volume along with your writings. We have already started to compile it and we were hoping you’d help edit it so we can get it published soon. We had hoped to do it before the exhibit opened but we were waiting for Fili to give us some last photos. He mailed them in last week so now we’re all set for you to edit!” Bilbo’s excitement in the project bubbled over and caught Ori up in the moment. Ori smiled and nodded.

“Do you know where the photos from Fili were sent from?”

“I know he was still fairly close to Erebor at the time so I don’t think he’s back yet.” Bilbo replied and watched all joy leave Ori’s face. “Not to worry though, his contracted time is over and he should be back any day. We just haven’t been able to confirm that.” Bilbo said and smiled briefly. 

Ori smiled and nodded, then looked up at Bilbo, who smiled and nodded also. “I should get going, I have so many more invitations to get delivered. I’d really like it if you could stop by the museum tomorrow. I’ll be in at 9 and I’d like to go over the proposed book ideas with you and we can sit down with our publications department and see what we need to do to get this rolling!” He stood up and buttoned up his mackintosh and adjusted his belt. Ori stood a second later with a smile on his face.

“I’ll let my sister know she needs to watch the shop for awhile tomorrow and I’ll see you at 9 tomorrow.” He offered Bilbo his hand and they grinned at each other. 

“I look forward to seeing you then!” Bilbo said as he stepped to the door and picked up his umbrella. “I do hope the weather lets up, it’ll make delivery of these invitations a mite bit difficult. Good thing we Hobbits don’t mind a little inclement weather.” He chuckled and stepped through the door with his umbrella leading the way. “Until tomorrow then Ori.” he said as he walked away from the shop.

Ori closed the door and leaned on it briefly. To think, he would be publishing the story of the expedition after all. Plus, Fili didn’t hate him! He strolled to the back of the shop to call his sister and tell her about the following day. He couldn’t wait to see what they were planning for the book!

************************

Fili cursed as he tramped through the rain, holding a box he kept partially protected under his coat. As he walked up the front steps of the massive museum he thought about all that had gone on in these past months. He missed his life here more than he loved exploring and documenting new finds and places.

He owed a huge apology to Ori. He missed his friend very much and how they parted ways wasn’t fair to either one of them. He wanted so badly to just rush over to the little bookstore and tell him all his thoughts and feelings right now, but he had other obligations right now. 

The precious box he was holding was an artifact from Erebor that he hoped would be a showcase piece in the exhibition the museum was doing. It was a golden mask encrusted with all kinds of gems. It had been missed by the centuries of looters that had ransacked the main palace. It had been hidden in a vault in the floor under the stone throne. There were numerous other treasures in that vault too but this one was very special. His ancestors had worn this mask in ceremonies and it held a special place in his heart.

‘I would trade all the treasures in Erebor for the love of just one special person,’ Fili mused as he opened the massive metal and glass door into the museum. 

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, he thought about everything he would say to Ori as soon as he possibly could. He knew he had other obligations now that he was back but he wanted to clear the air between them and explain he never meant to hurt Ori’s feelings and left without a word to him. With his mother’s ongoing medical treatment, his brother’s wedding and then trying to find Thorin. Thorin had left too after the museum had told him his actions weren’t appreciated and he was removed from the rest of the expeditions to Erebor. Rumor had it that he had hired on with a company in Lothlorien for some searches for a lost civilization of elves in Mirkwood. Fili shook his head as he tried to imagine Thorin working alongside Elves since he had a deep seated hatred towards them. 

Fili rounded the corner heading for the archaeology lab and ran smack into Bofur. The man always had an impish grin on his face and had a quick wit that no one could match. He grabbed the box from Fili’s hands as it threatened to crash to the floor. He looked up at his friend and chuckled.

“Fancy running into you here!” Bofur exclaimed as he he stood back and let Fili compose himself.

“I was just coming up to see you,” Fili said as he grinned from ear to ear. Bofur had an easy going way about him that put everyone at ease. Bofur looked down at the box in his hands and then up at Fili.

“This isn’t the mask, is it?” He looked at the box again and smiled.

“That it is my friend and I was just coming up to you for processing it.” 

“Well then, after you.” Bofur said as he extended his hand down the hall he had just come from. They walked down the long narrow hallway into the working lab area of the museum. Bofur opened the door and lead the way into a large airy room filled with shelves piled high with artifacts and large wooden tables with still more artifacts in various stages of processing. He came to the end of one of these tables and gently set the box down. He gestured for Fili to open the box and stepped away.

Fili stepped up to the table and untied the twine holding the box together and opened the lid. Inside was an item wrapped in shredded wood excelsior and tied up with more twine. Fili lifted up the object and carefully untied all the twine and lifted the excelsior away. Slowly the golden mask came into view as the wood shreds were pulled away. Fili proudly held up the gold mask and showed it to Bofur then gently placed in on a nest of the excelsior on the table. 

“The ceremonial mask of Erebor,” Bofur said in hushed tones as he admired the mask. He gazed in wonder at the mask as he looked at the magnificent item.

“We didn’t test for the quality of the gold or classify the gems but I figured you would be up to the task.” Fili patted Bofur on the shoulder.

“Without a doubt, this will be a true pleasure.” Bofur grinned up at Fili. “It will definitely be the showcase piece we’ve been needing for the new exhibition. 

“I didn’t get a chance to develop all the photos of the treasure vault yet so I may be spending some time in the photo lab doing that in the next few weeks.” Fili adjusted the box on the table and carefully picked up the mask with the packing materials and gently placed them inside. Bofur took the box and carried it to a vault at the end of the room and placed it inside and locked the door.

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Bofur exclaimed as he turned towards Fili.

“I’m afraid that will have to wait a bit. I’m expected at Mum’s to check in on her and the soon to be newlyweds.” 

“Say nothing more, we’ll catch up when you get back into town.” 

“Alright Bofur, it’s a deal! I’ll let you know when I’m heading back. We only have 4 weeks to do everything before the opening and I’ll need at least a week to finish all the photos.”

The two friends bid each other well and Fili departed with one thing on his mind; a trip to a much beloved bookstore and an apology.

***************************

“Oh, I’m sorry, my brother is meeting with someone at the museum right now. Would you care to leave a message for Ori?” the stocky woman behind the counter of the bookstore said to Fili.

He sighed and tried to think of what he could say. He didn’t have a lot of time today since he was catching a train in less than an hour to go to see his mum. He didn’t want to say something then leave but what else could he do? He owed much time and explanation to Ori, and so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t just leave a note and just leave again. No, best not to say anything.

“No, it’s quite alright. I’ll stop back again next time I’m in town.” Fili sighed again as he headed for the door. 

He opened the door and headed back out onto the sidewalk, looking to flag down a taxi to take him to the train station. He had left his bags there since he had just a few hours lay over between trains and was unencumbered going on his errands. As he got into the taxi, he took one more look up at the store front and smiled as he recalled the shop’s owner.

Back inside the shop, Ori’s sister Viri looked at the door as it swung shut and she shook her head. She thought the young blond man looked familiar but couldn’t quite place him. She made sure she would mention it to Ori when he returned from the museum.

***********************

When Ori returned that afternoon, Viri seemed distracted. When he questioned her, she said someone had come to see him and she couldn’t place him. Ori, who was still distracted with the discussion on publishing his work, dismissed it and didn’t think anything more about it. 

Later that evening, after he had settled into his apartment upstairs from the shop, he began to wonder who might have been that came to visit him. He knew most of the book salesmen who frequented the shop and what their normal schedules were so he didn’t think it was any of them. He shrugged it off as he picked up a new book he had just purchased from the museum earlier that day. 

His mind wandered to Fili again and he wondered when he might be returning. ‘No, it couldn’t have been him.’ Ori mused. He thought again what Bilbo had said about Thorin forcing Fili to do his dirty work handing that letter to him. Fili looked so ashamed of his actions that he didn’t attempt to talk to Ori.

Ori’s mind drifted back to the expedition and meeting Fili for the first time. He seemed like a magnificent lion with a mane of golden blond hair and his confident stride. Ori had always been a bit bookish and shy so meeting new people was always a bit uncomfortable for him. Fili had come right up to him and introduce himself and his brother Kili at the first meeting for the expedition. Ori was overwhelmed by the brothers with their constant banter and jovial outlook on life. 

The expedition hadn’t been easy, tramping through the thick forests of the Blue Mountains and following the clues and vague directions to the edge of Mirkwood and up the Lonely Mountain. Along the way they had faced repeated attacks from wild wargs and lost their way at least twice because of Thorin’s poor sense of direction. It was an adventure to be sure but one Ori wasn’t sure he wanted to repeat!

He remembered the night they all stayed in a cave for warmth. They had been chilled to the bone by constant rain the whole day and ended up being chased by more wargs. Half the group lost their packs which would have to be recovered the next day in daylight. As they hunkered down in the cave with the fire built in the entrance, they all shared the sleeping bags and dry clothing amoungst themselves. Fili had given Kili his sleeping bag since Kili looked on the verge of getting sick from exposure. Ori had offered for Fili to share his sleeping bag with him. They unzipped the bag and wrapped it around themselves, snuggled close together. Neither of them got much sleep that night as they shared deep personal thoughts and feelings with each other. 

The next morning, things were definitely different between the two friends and it seemed to continue until the end of the expedition. There were shared touches and glances and knowing looks shared between the two as romance seemed to bloom between them. When they all returned home, Fili gave Ori a huge hug and hung on to him until it seemed inappropriate. He promised to keep touch and come see him as soon as possible. 

Fili frequented the little shop several times over the next two months after they had returned. They shared tea and occasionally lunch and it was hard not to touch hands and gaze into each other’s eyes. Ori shared all his photographs with him and said he wished he could put them all into a book and tell the story about their journey together. Fili completely supported of the idea until the day he walked into the shop with his head hung low and a grimace on his face. 

He didn’t have to say much, just handed the official looking letter to Ori and apologize that he didn’t know what else he could do. He stated that it was from Thorin’s lawyer and the rest would be explained in the letter. He turned to leave and Ori called out to him to stay for tea and they could talk about it. Fili made an excuse about being needed back at the museum and left hastily. 

Ori stood in stunned silence as the one love of his life left without a glance back. In the past, it had been so hard for them to part ways but this time, when Fili walked out that door, it seemed so final. After Ori read the letter, he understood Fili’s shame. Ori felt devastated by this news and didn’t know what else he could do but turn his photographs over to the museum and his journals of the trip. He was damned if he was going to let Thorin get his grubby paws of them! In Ori’s eyes, Thorin was being a brute again and he was going to let the museum decide what would happen to the evidence from the expedition.

***********************

As the train clacked along on it’s journey, Fili thought back on that day and was saddened by the events. He had gone immediately to Thorin and had a huge fight with him about why he had to deliver the letter. Thorin implied it wasn’t appropriate for Fili to have a relationship with Ori since Ori was a lowly shop keeper and hadn’t much value. Fili flew in Thorin’s face and said he had no right to tell him such things since he himself had unrequited love with someone in a similar situation and he would never take that next step. 

As Thorin stood there fuming, Fili stormed out and headed straight for the museum. If he couldn’t be with Ori, then he would throw himself into his work! He begged Bilbo to let him lead the follow on expeditions to Erebor. He also told him about Thorin’s actions to stop Ori from publishing anything about the expedition. Bilbo shook his head and said he would straighten it all out and granted Fili the position of lead to Erebor. Fili went into the lab to discuss things with his friend Bofur and make plans for who to include on his team. 

He wanted to take Kili again but with their mum going through medical treatment and Kili’s brand new engagement to Tauriel, he knew he wouldn’t have his brother to lean on. Kili would stay back home with their mum while she underwent treatment and made plans for his future with Tauriel. Fili was looking forward to a bright new future for his brother and for their mum to be completely recovered and manning the wheel of their household once again. She had fallen off the roof of their home and suffered from several injuries and had gone through several surgeries and lots of therapy to be able to move again. She was a fiercely independent woman and didn’t wait until one of the boys could help her since they were away on the expedition. Now, she was finally home again and Kili was there with his fiance helping her with the rest of her recovery. 

The train jostled bringing Fili back from his reminiscing. Fili thought back to the times shared with Ori and hoped against hope that Ori would forgive him and they could at least be friends. He missed him so much and had made up his mind before the letter that he wanted a romantic relationship with him. Afterwards, he was certain Ori would hate him for the rest of their days even though Fili would do anything for one more extended hug and a shy smile from the man he loved. 

*****************************

Two weeks later Ori was leaving the publications office at the museum. Most museums published their own books based on their work and they were very comfortable with working under a tight deadline. Ori had come in to see the proofs of the pages to make any last minute corrections on the book. It would be printed and bound in time for the show. It had taken a lot of time on Ori’s part pulling together all the photos and proofing the text of the volume but it was finally ready for the printer. 

Ori was in an exceptional mood as he strode down the hallway leading towards the mezzanine on the second floor. He rounded the corner and immediately ran into someone. He tumbled to the floor then quickly sat up as hands reached down to held him up. He looked up into the face of the person reaching out for him. As he stood up, he looked right into Fili’s eyes. Fili hadn’t released Ori yet and held onto his arms as he looked back at Ori.

“Hello,” Fili said with a sheepish grin on his face. “Are you alright?”

Ori couldn’t contain himself any longer and grabbed Fili and hugged him tightly. “I think I’ll be alright now.” Ori murmured into Fili’s ear as Fili gently patted Ori’s back. They stayed that way for several moments before pulling back. 

“I thought for sure you’d hate me forever.” Fili said quietly. Ori just shook his head.

“I knew you only gave me that letter because of Thorin. He’s not here now and it’s just us.” Ori hugged him again briefly. “I could never hate you, quite the opposite, I’m afraid.” Ori grinned from ear to ear.

Fili laughed and hugged him again. “I just didn’t know what it would be like when I saw you again. I had so many speeches and words rehearsed and here I am now, just a babbling idiot.”

“No, you could never be an idiot to me.” Ori smiled broadly. “Bilbo explained everything to me about what happened and I understood why you had to leave so suddenly. I just never want that to happen again.” Ori looked into Fili’s eyes and then took his hand. “I’m done here for the day, why don’t we go somewhere and talk.” Ori smiled hopefully.

“As long as you can give me a few minutes to talk to the publications office about the photos I was just developing. They want them for the exhibit and I’m pretty much done. After that, let’s go to the deli around the corner from the shop and get lunch to take back to the shop.”

“I’d love that.” Ori said a little breathlessly. For so long he had waited for that moment and wanted nothing more than have Fili all to himself. 

Together they walked down the hallway to the publications office, hands clasped and smiling.

*******************************

Exhibition Erebor opened on Durin’s Day, two weeks later. The museum had special decorations adoring the halls in honor of the holiday and Yule. Everything looked so festive and alive with activity. 

Kili, Tauriel and Dis had all journeyed down to the city in time for the opening. All the other members of the expedition were in attendance. Even Thorin made it back from his elven expedition in time for the opening. 

Ori and Fili stood side by side, talking to attendees of the opening. There was such an ease and noticeable bond between the two as they kept giving each other glances as their hands naturally gravitated together to touch briefly. Fili had finished his work on the exhibit and stayed in town with Ori until the opening. Since it was Durin’s Day too, he had some plans of his own for what came after all their successes were counted. 

Bilbo took a stand in the middle of the room and called for everyone’s attention. Once everyone had gathered around him he began with introductions of Thorin and the rest of the expedition’s members. He said that it was an auspicious thing to open the exhibit on Durin’s Day since that was the highest of all holiday’s for the Dwarves. He then went on to talk about the expedition then handed over the spot for Thorin to speak. 

Thorin spoke for a few minutes about all the research that led up the exhibition but then singled out Ori as chronicler and then Fili for his ongoing work at the site. He insisted they both step up and speak. 

Ori stepped forward and talked about the journey and finally discovering Erebor. “But I wouldn’t have been there if my brothers hadn’t insisted I sign up for it. And it was so much easier to bear some of the hardships with good friends.” Ori nodded to Fili who stepped up to speak.

Fili stepped forward and talked about the ongoing work at Erebor and how much more there was still to do. He even mentioned the expedition journal the museum had published of Ori’s work. “For if it had not been for him, I doubt anyone would know of some of the things we found along the way.” He grabbed Ori’s hand. “And how special it is to find true love.” Ori blushed and looked down.

“And now, in honor of Durin’s Day and our expedition, I have one last thing to do.” Fili held out a clenched fist in front of Ori. He turned over his hand and revealed a gold band with Dwarven runes engraved on it. 

“Ori, I love you and I wouldn’t have met you if not for this expedition. I think this is the right place and time to tell you I want to be yours forever, if you’ll have me.” Fili picked up the ring with his other hand and held it out to Ori. 

Ori looked up with tear filled eyes and smiled a sloppy grin and nodded. It was a perfect Durin’s Day.


End file.
